


Eternity

by SparklingPurplePumpkin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingPurplePumpkin/pseuds/SparklingPurplePumpkin
Summary: This happens after the second season. Ciel is a demon, stuck in some kind of alternative dimension where he’s alone with Sebastian, living their everyday, pointless life as queen dog without a queen and butler without anything to do. How can they get out of this? (If you expect some action, whatever meaning you give to that term, you’d better pass your way)





	

“We belong to each other for eternity”. That’s what it all came to. Ciel and Sebastian were trapped in their own demonic dimension. The contract could never be fulfilled and it was their purgatory. Ciel was here for betraying a demon, Sebastian was tied by his own words. He was forever playing the part of the butler in that endless play. The same day was going to repeat forever and ever until something happened. But what ? What was the trick, the key of that dull dimension ?

Sebastian rested his gaze on the young brat he was in charge of. He knew he could have killed him, but it would mean destroying his only mean to get out of this hell. He had a cranky smile. Hell was his home. Hell was his nature. But here, he was nothing more than a doll in a fake house. Everything seemed... off. Like he was his own stunt double.

Ciel continued to live by the routine he once had. Pretending to guard the Queen that wasn’t there, reading and signing blank papers all day. He looked like the orphans he had burnt. What were his words by then? Wasn’t it something like... they didn’t have any hope or something? How stupid and foolish. The young master should have known more than anyone that hope is nothing but a dream. It’s okay to not have any. It ends up creating itself once the problems fade away. The children could have lived, because they would have been forced to. Oh, maybe some of them would have built up enough strength to kill themselves, but how many? And the other ones would have just... existed, like they were themselves right now, and eventually life around them would have changed and they would have changed too.

The young master had his pain as sole motivation in life, and so he had chosen to deny that pain to others. He wanted to be the only “dark tragedy hero” in his story. But why was he still living like this in that non-existing place? In the center of nothingness, in that broken dimension where time didn’t exist and everything outside the castle was a thick, white fog?

And then it occurred to him. He was afraid. Ciel had many qualities, he was smart, expert at fencing, could bother to be polite when necessary, thought quickly and didn’t let his emotions overflow, but he lacked courage. And who could blame him? He was a teenager. Forced to live until times get better. But he was so afraid that he would rather stay in the closet after the storm had ended, “just in case”.

The demon knew his master had put his own life on the side early on to focus on pointless revenge. But more than that, the little boy who had called him was crying for help. Of course, defeating the bad guys was part of that, but denying the boy’s emotions to comfort him in his dark, twisted “security” was not part of his job. It was merely the easiest way to go.

Of course, it was a little late for him to play the concerned father. But he still was the next best thing available for the boy. What was he exactly? He didn’t know, nor did he care. Putting people in cases was one of human’s futile habits. Demons were above that.

He started his preparations for dinner. Pretending to cook, that was the orders. Pretending, always pretending. How boring. And then Ciel pretended to eat. Said it was too greasy. Went to his room.

There was a knock at his door and Sebastian entered, carrying a tray. There was real food on it.

“Sebastian, what are you doing? Are you aware that demons don’t eat?

\- With all due respect, Young Master, we can eat although we don’t need it to... not live.

\- Hmpf. Don’t you have anything better to do with your time?

\- My time is entirely devoted to serve my master, and if I can afford to be honest I’d have to admit I don’t have anything _at all_ to do with my time.

\- This is pointless.”

                Instead of answering, Sebastian took the green porcelain teacup and the coordinated plate and carefully placed it on his master’s knee. The latter sat on his bed*. “What... – Here is hot milk with honey and cake. –But... – Your health won’t be a problem anymore.”

              His dark, velvety voice made it sound as if he had poisoned the sweets, but Ciel didn’t even notice. “- Why... – It is... –Let me finish my sentence! I am still your master, right?” His eyes had an expression Sebastian had never seen before. The irony was mixed with... gratitude? “- Why now? Why when it is too late? – It is never too late to stop pretending. This could be your life. – Our life. – Yes, our life, from now on.”

                A little soft sound was heard. It sounded like a silk ribbon being rapidly untied. They both felt a little less like they were floating, but didn’t even take notice of it.

                Ciel smiled and took a little bite of the cake. “That... that’s disgusting Sebastian. – Yes, but I didn’t know your tastes as a demon. I made it the way you used to like it. However, I also prepared a qelacka. This was my favourite food back ... then.” Ciel laughed and carefully tasted the qelacka. It looked like a smooth, black hemisphere made of an unknown material. It was delicious.

“- I apologize for being such a bad butler. I was supposed to guess your desires and fulfil your wishes before you even had to express them, but there was that one unspoken wish I thought you deeply wanted to become true... And I failed.

\- Tsh. How could you be the Phantomhives’ butler if you can’t even read my hidden mind?

\- I tried to do the best and clearly, in that particular occurrence, obeying the non existing order was not the right thing to do.

\- Stop talking like that. I thought you wanted to stop pretend?

\- I wanted to be the best butler...

\- No one asked you that. I asked for help through life. I wonder what passed through your mind. “Oh, a tortured kid wants help... Mmh, better kill everyone and serve him tea at 5 o’clock every day. This is a job for Super SilverWare”?

\- I needed you to trust me back then. You didn’t trust humans. You didn’t trust your parents who had sold you and your brother to these men. You didn’t trust preceptors who were infatuated and full of themselves. So I became a loyal servant, nothing more, nothing less.

\- Oh, so that’s what you are? Be completely honest, and that is an order.

\- I’ve grown to like you. With every bit of my... well, if have no soul but you get the idea.

\- Like me... how?

\- Not the way humans like. A demon’s love is pure and ... absolute. Cosmic, even.

\- So... That thing you said a moment ago... This was true? You can really offer me a life?

\- Yes. It won’t be much, but I can make it happen.”

                Ciel practically jumped on him and buried his head in the demon’s neck. It had been so long since anyone had hugged him... So long since the last time he had felt warm and secure with someone he trusted. And so, so long since the last time he hadn’t try to kill and bury his own positive feelings.

                Honesty. Hope. Happiness. The silky sound came back, stronger. The colours in their eyes became more vivid, although none of them could see this because their eyes were closed. They didn’t hear the birds outside. They didn’t even realize the sun was warm on their shoulders. Totally focused in their embrace, they didn’t notice that the fog outside had disappeared. Everything was like before.

                “Welcome back, young Master”.

                Ciel opened his eyes. He knew he was back in the human world. On the bed sheets was “Alice in Wonderland”, the book Sebastian had read to him before going to that awful purgatory place, secretly hoping he would remember his life as a mortal and come back.

                “Longest bedtime story ever, Sebastian”.

                His voice was a little bit ironic but his eyes were smiling. He crawled out of the bed sheets and sat on the demon’s lap, his arms still around him.

                Sebastian smiled. Nothing would ever be the same. He was amazed by the boy’s capacity to remember a conversation that happened when he was dead and worse. And he was happy, too.

**Author's Note:**

> * if you mix up Ts and Ds it becomes ‘the ladder sad on his bet’. I don’t know what to do with that piece of information.
> 
> APOLOGIES : Okay, so I hope you’ll like that quick fic. I know I just CAN’T say things simply (or shortly^^) and I hope the conversation between the two was not too solemn and awful to read.  
> Please tell me if I made big or even little mistakes, I’ll fix them.  
> ....Aaand if you liked it please drop a comment! It makes me really happy :)


End file.
